


Searching Through the Darkness

by triumphmusic1980



Category: Avantasia
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26468452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triumphmusic1980/pseuds/triumphmusic1980
Summary: Enty goes missing after being kidnapped by the government, as they don't know what he is and they believe him to be a threat. Eventually, Enty begins to think the same thing... The others must try and find him before they lose him for good. But Enty soon asks the question...does he want to be found?-Fic is a collab between myself and Wattpad user Starman1569!
Comments: 18
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

“I’m taking Enty to town with me,” Scarecrow said to the man hunched over his notebook at the kitchen table. Aaron looked up from his writing with an angered expression, “No you’re not! You always lose Enty and we always have to go find him!” “No I don’t! He wanders, that’s not my fault!” Scarecrow argued. “You know he wanders, that’s why one of us always has to be there when he goes into town, so he won’t wander. That’s part of your job when you watch Enty. You know that!” Aaron said back. “He is right, Scarecrow. You do lose him almost every time you two go out,” Gabriel interrupted in with a calm agreed tone. “Oh shut up, I’d expect you to have a little faith in me,” Scarecrow rolled his eyes at Gabriel who was walking into the kitchen. “We’re going. I won’t lose him this time,” Scarecrow turned around and started for the front door, “Enty, come on!” A moment later, Enty ran down the stairs and joined Scarecrow at the door. “Let’s go!” Enty grinned. 

Scarecrow parked at the town square, a few shops surrounded them on all sides. He turned off the car and the two of them got out and closed the doors behind them. Enty looked around at the shop names, they meant nothing to him, he just wanted to see if there was a bookstore. He needed a new book to read anyway. Scarecrow started walking to the sidewalk and Enty had to jog to catch up. Enty followed close behind. They went into a few shops, mostly clothing stores and liquor stores. Enty was having a hard time keeping up, but he did his best to stay close. “Crow, can we stop in a bookstore? I want to get a new book.” He said. Crow just ignored him. He couldn’t hear over the crowd. “Crow! It’s getting too busy. Can we stop somewhere not so busy!” He shouted for Crow, but the man kept walking. That’s when a group stepped out in front of Enty and the crowd followed the leader and kept filing after each other. A moment later, Scarecrow was out of sight. Enty looked around and couldn’t see the man’s top hat anymore. The panic set in and he started to hyperventilate. Where did Scarecrow go? He had to be close, right? But the people, they keep walking by and talking loud. If Scarecrow noticed he was missing, he wouldn't be able to hear his friends shouting. “Scarecrow! Wait!” Enty shouted. He tried pushing his way through the crowd, trying to follow his friend. Then a group bumped into him and knocked off his hat and it fell to the floor. Enty’s eyes widened and he reached for the hat, expecting it to still be there, but knowing it had fallen. He looked down and grabbed for his hat, the group around him moved so quickly, it looked like a blur. He couldn’t see, but knew he had his hat. He quickly fitted it back on then started running, holding the hat down. He needed to find somewhere quiet and he needed to be alone, quickly. He turned down an empty alley then pressed his back against the wall of a shop. He leaned his head back and stared up at the blue sky. He took deep breaths to try and calm down, watching the clouds float by. He imagined he was breathing in a big fluffy cloud and then breathing it back out. It helped just enough for him to gain his vision back. He pulled out his phone and opened Scarecrows messages then typed ‘Scarecrow, I got lost. I’m in an alley trying to calm down. Please come get me.’ He then looked back up to the sky and watched the clouds. He waited and waited then went to text Crow again, ‘Hello?’ And still no answer. Then his panic started to rise again. Why wasn’t Scarecrow answering? Why did he feel like he was being watched? He looked around and saw the group of everyday shoppers passing by to the right and an empty back parking lot to the left. Only one van sat in the parking lot. He looked back down to his phone and got ready to call Scarecrow on his cell. He pressed the call button then two hands grabbed him and pulled him away from the wall. He let out a scream then was quickly silenced by a hand pressing a rag against his face. He tried to struggle from the strong grasp, but began to feel tired. The call went through, but by the time Scarecrow said “hello” Enty was out cold and being carried away to the van in the empty parking lot. “Hello? Enty? You gotta use your words. I can see you got lost, where are you?” Scarecrow waited for an answer. “Enty, stop fucking around. Where are you?” Still no answer. “Shit!” Scarecrow shouted then left the store he was in and started looking around the crowd. He asked around, if anyone had seen someone that looked similar to him, but nobody could say they have. He kept trying to get a hold of Enty, but after minutes of no answer, he assumed his panic got so bad that he passed out. He hung up the phone and kept trying to look for Enty. An hour passed and there was still no sign of him. Scarecrow had no choice left. He had to call Aaron. Aaron was gonna kill him for sure this time. Enty was alone and so scared that he passed out and now they won’t be able to find him till Enty picks the phone back up. He made that dreaded call. 

“I fucking told you! You better find him before we get there or so help me, Scarecrow!- YOU TOOK THE CAR!” Aaron was then met with the tone that the call was ended. Scarecrow was far too stressed to be yelled at right now. He needed to find Enty. The search lasted hours. They were lucky to have formed a small search party to help them cover more ground, but nothing ever came of it. Hours and they decided that maybe he tried to find his way home. They all decided to wait for him at the house. Then morning came, another day passed, then another. Enty was gone. They had to make a missing persons report. 


	2. The Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three days have gone by with no sign from Enty, and the others aren't sure what to do at this point. Scarecrow and Aaron go out to the square once more to see if they can find any remaining clues of their missing friends whereabouts.

Three days. Three days now Enty had been missing. There had been no sign of him at the square, he never came home, never called, and not one person has responded to the missing persons report sent out.

Aaron was downstairs in the basement, head down on his desk, his phone by his side. He had called Enty nonstop for the past few days, but not once did he answer. He didn’t understand it. Usually when Enty went missing, he would call them after a bit once he realized he was lost, or if his phone was dead, he would go to a local store and ask to use their phone, or in the end the police usually found him. What was different this time? What changed?

Scarecrow had showed Aaron Enty’s texts. Enty had just gotten separated. That’s all it was. Scarecrow hadn’t seen the texts initially because he was distracted at the store he was in, and it wasn’t until Enty called him that he noticed he was gone. But Enty wasn’t on the other line when Scarecrow answered. It was just silence. Aaron was furious at Scarecrow, more than he has been in a while, but still…the circumstances were odd…though he couldn’t place exactly why.

He leaned his head up drearily and stared at his phone. _What changed…_

He sighed and pushed his chair back and walked up the stairs, putting his phone in his pocket. He was exhausted. He hadn’t hardly slept a wink since this started, so he was running on pure coffee at this point. He reached the top and shielded his eyes as light shone in. It was morning. Another night gone by with no word from their friend…

He walked into the kitchen and began making a cup of coffee. He needed to be awake. He needed to be aware. He stood leaning against the counter drinking in silence as he heard some shuffling down the stairs. Gabriel sulkily walked into the kitchen, not meeting Aaron’s gaze. He seemed just as tired as Aaron was and his hair was a mess. Aaron watched as Gabriel opened the pantry and just stared at it, lost in thought. The man ran his hands through his already messy hair, thus messing it up more. He grabbed a box of cereal and went to reach for a bowl.

“…Crow come out yet?” Aaron asked quietly. Gabriel paused, his had still on the cabinet. He just shook his head.

“Not yet.”

Scarecrow had been out by the square looking for Enty on his own for the past two days but proceeded to lock himself in his room all day yesterday, not coming out once. Aaron sighed. He had yelled at Scarecrow. He yelled at him _hard_. But the thing this time was…Scarecrow took it. Usually when he was scolded, he would reply with a snarky comment or sarcasm. But not this time. He just stood in silence and took it. Aaron knew he was guilty. It was painfully obvious Scarecrow felt bad, and Aaron didn’t want to be mad at him, he really didn’t. In times like this, they needed to be working together, but he just couldn’t believe Scarecrow let this happen _. Especially_ after Aaron warned him before they left.

Aaron watched as Gabriel slid back up the stairs, cereal in hand. The novice had been almost completely quiet in public since this whole thing started, although Aaron would walk past his door time and time again and hear him muttering every prayer in the book. Gabriel didn’t understand how the modern world handled these things, so he did the only thing he knew how to do. Pray.

Aaron set his coffee down and sat at the table, pulling out his notebook. He had been collecting every piece of evidence he could, in hopes that maybe some answer would appear. He set his phone on the table next to him. He refused to believe Enty was gone for good. He refused with every fiber of his being. He had to be out there, he just…got a bit more lost than usual. So, he kept his phone on him all day in hopes their lost friend would call or leave some message.

None had come yet.

They had filed a report with the police. Enty’s officer friend Jim had volunteered to help personally. But even with their help, still nothing came up. It was as if Enty vanished of the face of the Earth. Aaron flipped through his notebook. He had names, addresses, maps, every piece of info he could get. He had a list of all Enty’s favorite places in town. He had every shop Enty liked to go to, every restaurant, every park, every street corner, and sidewalk. They had searched all these places. No sign of him.

They were going to go out again today. Aaron hoped Scarecrow would join them this time. As furious as he was at him, they needed his help. Gabriel was going to stay home and watch the house, in case Enty found his way back.

He sighed and shut his journal. The sun was out. They should go. He walked up the stairs and stopped before Scarecrow’s room. He knocked quietly. With no response, he was about to knock again when the door quietly creaked open. Aaron met Scarecrow’s tired gaze.

“We…we were going to go out again today. I wanted you to join us.” Aaron said calmly. Scarecrow just eyed him. Aaron could see his makeup was old and smudged, obvious he hadn’t fixed it in a few days. His eyes were just as tired.

“I’d just mess everything up...” he answered solemnly as he began to close the door. Aaron put his foot between the door and the frame, stopping it.

“Crow, this isn’t the time for this. I don’t care about what happened anymore. I just want to find Enty. And I _can’t_ do it without you.” He said, sternly. “Gabriel doesn’t want to leave the house. I need you, Crow. _Enty_ needs you.”

Scarecrow leaned back into the darkness of his room, out of Aaron’s sight. He could feel tears forming in his eyes once more. He covered his mouth with his hand, preventing any cries from escaping. The guilt of it all has long since swallowed his heart whole, its relentless grip unwavering and tight around his chest. He did this…

“Crow, please…” Aaron said softly, reaching his hand through the crack in the door and placing it on Scarecrow’s shaking arm. Scarecrow took in a breath and turned back, opening the door more.

“F-fine…I’ll go.” He said, turning around and grabbing his jacket. Aaron just nodded and slid away towards Gabriel’s door. He knocked.

“Gabriel? Crow and I are leaving…” he said, opening the man’s door slowly. He saw Gabriel kneeling on his floor, an untouched bowl of cereal by his side. He was muttering something once more and he did not acknowledge Aaron entrance. Aaron sighed and slid the door closed. He didn’t want to disrupt him. He would just leave a note.

He went downstairs and found Scarecrow waiting by the garage door. His clothes were messy, he wasn’t wearing his hat, and his makeup was still smudged. Aaron thought it best not to say anything. The two got in the car and began driving. Neither said a word the entire time.

~

Scarecrow walked down the sidewalk of the town square. It was way less busy today than before, so he could see the area better. He was in charge of searching the side he had been on before, while Aaron searched the other side. He retraced his steps from the first outing but found nothing out of the ordinary. He asked the people there if they had seen Enty, but neither shopkeeper nor patron had seen him. He had walked this path hundreds of times now with no luck. Perhaps he should move on…

He walked forward down another road towards where Aaron was supposed to be. He walked past some more shops, but then backtracked and froze. He saw there was a space between two of the shops at the end by the parking lot. An alley. Scarecrow pulled out his phone and re-read Enty’s last texts. Enty had entered an alley. The area was a way away, hence why Scarecrow probably missed it. Could this be where Enty went?

He ran over, his heart racing, his anxiety taking hold. He didn’t want to get his hopes up, but still…

He entered the alley, fear gripping his chest to the point he wasn’t sure he was breathing. The alley hadn’t a soul in it. Just some scattered bricks and some old wind-blown leaves. No Enty. Scarecrow felt tears begin to form once more. What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he so damn careless?! How could he have let this happen?!

He let out a scream and hit his head against the wall, letting the tears fall freely. He reeled his hand back and punched the brick wall, sending some rubble flying. He held his hand down and looked at it. It was bleeding slightly. He shook it and just stared at the ground, his tears falling. What the hell was wrong with him… What the…

He froze.

There was something on the ground below him. He wiped his eyes and leaned down to pick it up with shaky hands. It was a phone. A few of Scarecrow’s tears had fallen on the cracked screen. He felt numb as he slowly reached for the home button. He hit it and covered his mouth with his hand once more when he saw the screen.

It was them. A selfie of the four of them that Enty had them take once. Scarecrow looked at the notifications.

‘56 Missed Calls’

Scarecrow stood up straight and looked around through blurry eyes. The alley was still dead. The parking lot next to it was empty. There wasn’t a soul around. He looked back at the phone. It wasn’t cracked before they left for their outing.

“ _E-Enty?!”_ Scarecrow cried, his voice shaking as he searched the area. He ran out of the alley and scanned. There was no sign of the man. No more clues. Nothing.

He searched the alley once more from top to bottom but found nothing. Why would Enty leave his phone? He wouldn’t. Enty was…oblivious, but not stupid. He wouldn’t lose his phone, especially if he knew he was lost. Clinging to the phone in his hands like it was the last thing keeping him alive, Scarecrow ran back the way he came, searching for Aaron. He spotted him exiting a shop, crossing something off his notepad. Aaron looked up to see Crow racing towards him.

“Crow, what…” he started, but faded off as Scarecrow reached him and held out the phone, tears in his eyes. Aaron just stared at it for a moment then picked it up, his own tears returning. He turned the phone on and saw the stupid selfie Enty had them take a while ago, though in the photo, it was apparent none of them were ready for a picture to be taken as they all had a stupid look on their face and half of them weren’t even looking at the camera.

Aaron looked up at Scarecrow who had turned around, hiding his face.

“Crow…where did you find this?” he asked, his voice breaking.

Scarecrow just shook his head and began walking towards the alley, not saying a word. They reached it and Scarecrow paused, eyes blurry with tears once more. Aaron looked around but saw the same thing Scarecrow did. Nothing.

No signs. No traces. Just...nothing.


	3. Something Wicked This Way Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enty awakens in a strange new place. He does not enjoy it...

Enty woke with a start. He jumped with a gasp then looked around the room, hoping he was in his own bed. That it was all just a bad dream. He was quickly wrong. He was in a bright white room on a small cot of a bed with a cheap white mattress with cheap white sheets and a cheap white pillow. Not very homely at all. The bright light just about near blinded him. He had to squint and cover his eyes just so he could see what room he was in. It was a small room, no bigger than a simple office. There was enough room for the bed and a little walking space. Nothing more. He wasn’t home. Where was he? Was this a hospital? Had his panic made him so sick he fell asleep and someone brought him to safety? Where was Scarecrow? His eyes welled with tears and he hugged his legs close and rested his head on his knees. He cried for a few minutes before remembering to check his phone. Maybe he can call Scarecrow. He reached down to his pocket and felt for it, but he felt nothing. His pocket was empty. He let out a sob and let the shadowy flame consume him in his fear. “Help! Scarecrow, I’m scared! Please come in! Please be here!” He shouted. He then listened, he waited, he heard not a single thing. The room was completely silent. He looked towards the door with teary eyes. He knew the doctors wouldn’t be too happy if he stepped out, but he had to find out where he was and if he would be okay. He slowly got off of the bed then turned the door handle, or at least tried too, because it didn’t turn at all. It was locked. His heart sank. He started banging on the doors and hyperventilating once again. “Help! Someone help! I’m stuck! Let me out!” He kept banging on the door. Not a single soul came to open the door. He stopped banging on it then leaned against it and slid down to the floor. He cried into the door. He cried for someone to help till the tears stopped coming. He was all alone. He told himself that they would come save him, Scarecrow, Aaron, and Gabriel. 

He was beginning to fall asleep when he finally heard voices outside. He thought it was a dream at first, but they got closer. He was sure they were real. “Careful, it’s on the other side of the door.” One woman said. He sounded official. Maybe she was a police officer. Maybe she could help. There was a beep and then a click and then the door was pulled open and Enty fell onto the floor at the feet of a person. They were wearing non-slip sneakers, black pants. He pushed himself up and looked up at the person. He was wearing a lab coat and a black shirt underneath. A shiny metal watch on his left wrist and a name tag attached to his coat. The man looked down at him with an expected expression. He knew Enty would be there, the lady told him. Enty lowered himself down and crawled back towards the bed. This doctor didn’t seem as nice and friendly as the others. Enty sat back down on the bed, “I’m sorry, I know I wasn’t supposed to leave the bed.” He looked down at his flaming black hands. The shadows were still in protective mode. “You can leave the bed, just don’t get too close to the door.” The woman said sternly. Enty nodded. The doctors must think he’s a freak. If he’s sick, they won’t be able to see past his dark shadowy flames. He started to cry again. The two people watched for a moment then looked at each other. Sharing a readable look with each other, once that Enty was too busy crying to see. Then he heard the woman say “Tie him up.” “What!?” Enty shouted and shot a fearful look to the woman. “If you want this to go quick and easy, do as you’re told and don’t put up a fight.” The woman said in a stern tone again. Then he felt the man grab his arms and Enty immediately pulled away without a second thought “No! Don’t tie me up, I’ll be good! I promise!” But they ignored him. The man grabbed his arms tightly and forced them still so he could tie them together. Enty let out a shrill scream and tried to pull away, but the man wasn’t going to give up. Enty whined and tried to pushed the man away with his foot, he didn’t want to hurt the man, but the man took it as a threat and pulled Enty’s arms forwards roughly which made Enty fall forwards towards the man. He screamed again and then started kicking hard enough to get the man off of him, but the man kept up his fight and soon had both of Enty’s wrists bound together. The man then stood up and pulled Enty’s arm up, “Up, now!” The man demanded. Enty was struck with the harsh tone of voice and stood up and was soon dragged out of the room. He was led down a hallway with other rooms that looked similar to his. Above each door was a TV that showed the inside of the room. He saw many people that looked normal. Was he in a prison? Did he do something bad? He started to cry again, which was met with a disgusted look from the woman. She was wearing black high heels, a black pencil skirt, a white shirt, and a black suit coat. Her hair was in a tight bun towards the top of her head, and red lipstick. She looked official, and she looked like she had no care in the world for him. Enty lowered his head down and tried to stifle his crying. 

He was brought into another room with a large white machine towards the back. It was a large circle like tube with a bed to roll something into the tube. He was brought to the machine and the ties were taken off. He was then handed a hospital gown by the man, “Put this one, set your clothes on the cart. Take out any metals you have on your body and put them on the cart as well.” Then the man turned to face away. The woman stared at him with hungry eyes. She wanted him to start a fight, but that wasn’t Enty. He looked down at himself then set the gown on the card then began to take off his earrings. Then he started to pull off his clothes and set them down on the cart. The woman wrote something down on a clipboard then brought her gaze back to Enty who was down sliding the gown on. He felt awkward, like his skin was crawling with bugs. Once the gown was fitted on, he looked to the woman and then the man. “He’s finished.” The woman said, and then the man turned to face Enty again. “Sit down here,” he pointed to the bed then the man wheeled an IV bag hanger closer toward Enty. He sat down and looked at it. He remembered what it looked like because Gabriel needed one when he….Dont think about it. It’s medicine and it will make him feel better. It made Gabriel feel better. The man prepared the needle then wiped Enty’s arm down with an alcohol wipe. Enty was glad his flames were beginning to recede. That meant that the doctors could help him. The man then stuck the needle into Enty’s arm then the man set man set Enty’s arm down on a rest. “Don’t move, this will take 30 minutes to drip. You’ll feel a little cold after a while, but that is normal.” The man said then stepped back to prepare the machine. The women stood back and watched Enty like a hawk. Enty noticed, but instead directed his attention to the drip bag. He watched the clear liquid drip drip drip into the tube that led into his arm. The woman thought it was odd at how mesmerized he was by the bag, but animals are so simple minded. 

30 minutes later the man came back and took the needle out of his arm and put a bandage around it. “Lay down here and don’t move. The scan will last another 30 minutes. You’ll hear the machine clicking and moving, don’t be afraid, it won’t hurt you. It’s just taking a picture of your brain. It  _ will not _ hurt” The man emphasized. Enty laid down flat on his back and the man made sure he was positioned properly before allowing the machine to pull him into the tube. Enty did as he was told, he stayed still for the whole 30 minutes as the machine took a picture of him. He wasn’t sure to smile or not, so he figured the doctor wouldn’t need him to smile if they were taking a picture of his brain. When it was done, he was pulled out of the tube and he looked towards the man for instruction. The man looked at him, “Well, sit up.” Then the man looked back to his computer. Enty sat up as the man spoke again. “You can change back into your clothes, but you,ll be given new ones later tonight. When you get back to your room, you’ll be given a large bottle of water. Drink all of it and eat when you are given your meal. It’s important that you drink all the water to help flush the tracer from your system.” Enty hopped off of the bed then grabbed his clothes and began to put them back on. The woman thought it was odd how this man was willing to fight just an hour ago and now he’s acting as if her colleague was a friend. Happy was ever. After he had finished clothing himself, he reached for his earrings but jumped when the woman said “Leave them, you won’t need them here. They’re too much of a hassle to worry about.” He looked down at his earring then to the woman “B-but Aaron gave them to me.” “You will do as you’re told.” The woman said. “Right, I’m sorry. But can I put them in my pocket?” “There is no need to keep them. Do as you’re told and leave them.” She said sternly. Enty looked back down at them, a sad expression on his face. Then the man walked over and bound his wrists together tightly, once again, then was led back to the room he woke up in. He was untied then left in the room alone once again. 

A new man came with a tray of food and a large bottle of water. He set the two of the floor beside the door and quickly left. Enty took his meal and ate. He was still upset about losing his earring. Aaron will be so upset that they took them. An hour later, the new man came back and traded the trash and tray for new clothes. “Change into these and then knock on the door.” Then he left the room and closed the door behind him. Enty unfolded the bland grey shirt and pants and frowned at them. His head was starting to hurt by all the bright white of the room. He changed into the grey clothes then knocked on the door as he was told. The man opened the door, “Hand me your old clothes.” Enty frowned. “But I want to keep them.” He said sadly. “Look, man, don’t argue. Everyone here has the same colors as you. They don’t get to keep their clothes either. Just hand them over.” He said as if he was tired of hearing the same thing over again. Enty took his balled up clothes and handed them to the man. The man took them and then left. The door beeping and locking as it shut. Enty looked down at his feet for a moment then he sat down on his bed. He picked up the cross necklace that Gabriel gave him and looked it over. He hoped they would come and pick him up soon. He was starting to not like it here. Everyone was so strict. A moment later there was a beep at the door and it unlocked and opened. Another man stepped in. “Have all your outside belongings over. You’re not meant to keep them.” Enty looked at the man then brought the cross close to his chest. He frowned and shook his head no. “Hand them over!” The man demanded. The man stepped into the room and snatched the jewelry and all the photos and his wallet off of the bed. Then he held his hand out, “That one too. And then pull out anything else you’re hiding or I’ll bring security to search the room.” Enty shook his head and tightened his grip around the necklace. He began to cry, “Please, let me at least keep this one. I just want to keep one!” The man put the items into his pocket then grabbed at Enty’s closed fist and ripped the cross from his hand, breaking it in the process. Enty gasped as it snapped and sent metal pieces everywhere. He looked down at the broken cross in his hand and then the man snatched those pieces too. Enty was frozen in a fit of different emotions. He was angry, he was shocked, he was sad. That man broke Gabriel’s necklace. How dare he! _ How dare he!  _ His body burst into black flaming shadows as he clenched his fists in anger. The man gasped and hurried out of the room, the lock locking as it was shut. The flames flared and reached up to the sky in a fit of rage, but beneath them, Enty was crying. Sobbing at how they have treated him. What was he to do in this place with no form of comfort or entertainment in this bland, blank, bright room. His head pulsed in pain and he let out a cry. He laid down on the bed and closed his eyes and he cried. He pulled the pillow over his head to block out the light. He didn’t know when the lights were turned out, but by the time he was ready to fall to sleep, the room was dark. He placed the pillow beneath his head and he tried to fall asleep. The night consisted of many nightmares and no one to comfort him. No one to tell him they were just bad dreams, no one to make sure the bad dream would stay away. He wanted the others back.


	4. Scales of Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Scarecrow find a lead while Gabriel does what he can at the house.

Aaron just stood outside the alley, Enty’s phone in hand. Scarecrow was turned away, not saying a word. He didn’t have to. They both knew what this meant.

Something did happen to Enty. He would never leave his phone behind, even on accident. Something had to have happened between Enty’s last call and when they started looking for him. But what? 

Aaron began walking in circles, one hand gripping the phone, the other gripping his hair. This was the only clue they had, and a new fear was stabbing its way into both Aaron and Scarecrow’s mind. They had Enty’s phone, which meant Enty had no way of contacting them if he was stuck somewhere or injured. Aaron let out a frustrated cry, causing Scarecrow to jump.

“We’re right back where we started!” Aaron yelled, still pacing. Scarecrow just stood to the side in silence. “What the hell _happened?_ He couldn’t just vanish! You sure you didn’t see anything weird that day?” Aaron said, stopping in front of Scarecrow.

“Nothing…it was just busy as hell as it always is, I didn’t see anything out of the ordinary.” He muttered. Aaron looked at the phone again.

“He has no way to contact us! We have no leads! We have nothing!” he yelled, tears escaping his eyes as the thoughts pushed their way into his mind. Scarecrow felt the urge to cry as well, but he pushed the feeling down. There had to be something that could help them…right?

Scarecrow looked around the area once more while Aaron just rested his forehead against the wall, tears silently falling. They couldn’t give up, they just couldn’t. Scarecrow saw nothing on the ground, no tracks, no traces, just leaves and rubble. He too let out a frustrated yell and threw his head back, hands gripping his hair in frustration. He froze.

Aaron closed his eyes and held the phone tight. What were they going to do?

His eyes shot open as he heard a strange sound. Scarecrow had started laughing. Aaron looked up to see the man close to hysterics, laughing and crying at the same time.

“Crow? What the hell is wrong with you?” he said, but Scarecrow just kept laughing.

“I am so _STUPID!_ ” The hysterical man screamed, turning around.

“Crow, I can’t have you clocking out on me…”

“No, no, no! Oh, my God _, look_!” Scarecrow said, running towards Aaron and grabbing his shoulders, turning his direction up. Aaron looked up at the top of the building, somewhere he hadn’t thought to look, and saw some rectangular device attached to the wall.

“What is…”

“It’s a damn security camera!” Scarecrow yelled in triumph. He felt genuine hope for the first time in a while. “It’s probably one of the city's cameras! It has a perfect shot of the street! It probably captured everything!” he said, pacing in circles. Aaron just stared at it. This seemed too good to be true.

“Well…how do we get the footage? Do I need to steal the camera and open it?” Aaron said, eyes still up. He could crack that thing open no issue. Scarecrow shook his head.

“No, no, no, the footage isn’t stored in the actual camera…I think the uhh…police have the footage…” he said, searching his brain for old knowledge he heard once in passing.

“Well, we have to start somewhere! Come on, let's go!” Aaron said, hurrying away. Scarecrow took one last look at the alley then followed Aaron back to the car.

~

Gabriel sat on his floor surrounded by nearly every old book he owned. He didn’t want to leave the house in case Enty came back. He didn’t know how else to help from here other than by praying every prayer he could. He had been conflicted about his spirituality before, but if he ever needed a heavenly helping hand…the time would be now.

He had pushed all his previous spiritual doubts aside and started going through every book, prayer, hymn, text, proverb, and phrase he knew. Maybe if he believed enough… Maybe if he tried hard enough…

Someone would answer.

He didn’t know what else to do, or who else could help. Enty was a good person. He didn’t deserve to be put through all the hell he’s been through. He needed a break. Gabriel tried to tell the Lord this. He tried over and over again. He heard nothing back.

Was it him? Was he not devoted enough? Was his own sinful nature preventing him from properly connecting to his spirit? Was God angry with him for his conflictions?

He didn’t know. He hated not knowing. He was tired of the silence. But what else could he do? He had to keep trying. Maybe if he just kept trying…

The phone rang.

He quickly picked it up, nearly dropping it in the process.

 _“Gabriel? You there?”_ It was Aaron.

“I-I am…” Gabriel said. He didn’t want to sound disappointed, but he couldn’t help it.

_“We have some news...”_

“What news? Did you find him!?” Gabriel said, his heart leaping out of his chest.

_“N-no, but we have a lead! We found his phone by the square.”_

“He…he doesn’t have his phone?” Gabriel asked, fearfully. How was Enty going to communicate with them?

_“No, but we did find one other thing. There were security cameras above the alley where we found the phone!”_

“There were…what?” Gabriel asked, not understanding the significance of these words.

_“S-security cameras! You know, they film stuff?”_

“…What?” Gabriel could hear Aaron let out a frustrated sigh on the other end of the line.

 _“We have a way to see what happened to Enty, Gabriel!”_ Aaron yelled. Gabriel felt his heart catch in his throat.

“Y-you do?”

_“Yes, we do! We are headed to the police station now to try and get access to the footage.”_

“And with it…we can…find Enty?” There was a moment of silence on the line.

 _“M-maybe…if not, it will at LEAST give us a clue as to what happened! We’re getting closer, Gabriel, so just hang in there._ ” Aaron said, reassuringly. Gabriel just nodded.

“I-I shall try.” He replied.

_“Good. Just hang tight, we’re pulling into the lot now, I’m gonna have to call you back in a bit!”_

And with that the line went dead. Gabriel set the phone down and eyed his books once more. He looked up to the sky and closed his eyes, muttering a ‘thank you’.

Not wanting to jinx what had happened by quitting, he went back to his studying. He couldn’t stop. Not now. Not when they were so close.

~

“Sir-wait, _please,_ calm down!”

“DON’T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!!!”

“Crow, cut it out!”

“RESTRAIN THAT MAN!”

Aaron stood helpless as Scarecrow was retrained by two officers. He was kicking and screaming like mad. They had entered the station in hopes to get the footage, only to be told it was not under police jurisdiction, but the building’s company. They were told if they wanted to get the footage, they’d have to take it up with the company.

“But why can’t you do anything? You’re the police! Our friend is missing!” Aaron cried, trying to tune out Scarecrow’s cursing.

“Because that is a privately owned camera. We would need to do more paperwork than it’s worth to even get close to accessing the footage.” An officer said, dryly. “I recommend taking it up with the company’s manager first. They may just let you see it, but if not, you will need to jump through some legal hoops to get it, I’m afraid. And since-”

“DID YOU JUST SAY ENTY WASN’T WORTH IT?!” Scarecrow screamed. He kicked one officer and punched the other, freeing himself. He marched up to the officer by Aaron, only to be stopped by a firm grip on his arm. He turned around, anger in his eyes, until he saw who it was.

“You need to calm down, son.”

“Jim…” Scarecrow said quietly. Jim was the cop who oversaw Scarecrow’s…larger than average police file. He was nice, and always tried to help Scarecrow, even when he got arrested for his various crimes.

“Jim, but they…” he started, but Jim led him away.

“May I speak to these two in my office, sarge?” he asked the officer by Aaron. The man gave an annoyed nod and Aaron and Scarecrow were led into the man’s office down the hall.

“Guys…I heard what happened. I want you to know I am personally overseeing the search from our department.” He said firmly.

“Th-thank you, Jim…” Aaron said, happy that someone was on their side.

“But what about that damn footage?” Scarecrow yelled. “You all are cops, can’t you just say it’s for ‘police things’, or whatever?”

“I’m afraid it’s not that easy. There’s more legal work than you think.” He said, folding his hands on his desk. “We are already on the report for Enty, but the guys just aren’t seeing any progress. It’s my input alone that’s keeping it going.”

“But he’s a missing person! Finding missing persons is your job!” Aaron cried.

“Yes, but this is an…odd case. You do realize that the only legal files we have on Enty are his few police records for his escapades with Crow here, a library card, and a membership card to the donut place down the road. That’s all we have on him. No license, no social security card, nothing. I know he’s…different, but to the guys, it’s like he just…sprang into existence here at some point. He has no background for us to track.”

Aaron and Scarecrow exchanged worried glances.

“I need to stay on the station’s good side, alright? I know you’re worried, but we must take this in increments. Too much too soon and they may drop the case. Listen,” he said, leaning over his desk. “Go to the store with the camera. Get the building’s information and ask if you can see the footage. If they deny you access, bring me the data and I’ll see what I can do.”

“What if they don’t give us the footage right away?” Scarecrow asked.

“Then you will need a warrant from the court, a lawyer possibly, and a good deal of other paperwork.”

“But…we don’t have time for that!” Aaron yelled.

“Enty could be hurt!” Scarecrow added.

“Boys, I want to help you as soon as I can, I really do. But I’m stuck between a rock and a hard place here. The station doesn’t exactly like you, Crow.” He said, eyeing the man who proceeded to look down. “It’s taking my good word for them to even try. And your little show here today didn’t help.” Aaron elbowed Scarecrow in the shoulder. “So, I need to keep things easy and simple. Go try and get the footage yourself, and we will work from there.” He finished, leaning back.

“That’s all we can really do?” Aaron asked quietly. Jim just nodded.

“I’m afraid so, boys. Listen, I like Enty. I’m gonna help in any way I can, but you guys do have to take the initiative on this part of it, alright?”

The duo nodded and stood. Jim led them out of the station, where many of the cops gave them the side eye as they left. They walked to the car and got in.

“Gabriel’s not gonna be happy…” Aarons said quietly. Scarecrow just clenched his fist. How dare they not help them. “Come on, Crow, let’s go to the square.” He said, pulling out of the lot.

They had a lot of work to do.


	5. Age of Shadows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'doctors' begin running more tests on Enty.

Enty remained awake after the third nightmare. He hugged his knees close as he laid on the bed under the sheets. He thought about how much he missed his friends. Aaron must be so angry at Scarecrow right now, he heard him tell Scarecrow not to lose him. Scarecrow didn’t mean to, he knew that. It was the crowd. It got really busy and they made him get separated from Scarecrow. He didn’t remember much after that. He wondered if this place was a hospital. It sometimes seemed like it, like the medicine and the machine to see his brain, but other times they were too mean to be doctors. The doctors he’s been to have always been nice. They wanted to help him get better. These doctors at the place he was in now seemed like they didn’t care. That they were just doing their job like a chore instead of something they love. Did the others know where he was? Did they know that the doctors were mean? He missed them so much. He wanted Gabriel to come into the room right now and ask if he wanted anything for breakfast or Aaron to give a gentle knock to wake him up and let him know it was morning. Then the lights in the room turned on and lit up the whole room with a flash of bright white light and he let out a scream at the pain that shot through his eyes. He quickly covered his eyes with his hands and waited for them to adjust to the light. He let out a whimper, he wanted to cry but he had cried so much last night he didn’t have any more tears left in him. He rubbed his eyes then looked at the door again. Maybe that meant the doctors were going to come back and tell him that he was healthy again and could go home, but nobody came. He pulled the sheets over his head and used the pillow to help shield him from the light. He was too tired for the light already. 

An hour passed when he heard the beep and the door unlock. A moment later the door opened slowly and cautiously. Enty peaked out from under the covers so see a woman with a tray of breakfast and a glass of water. She looked cautious, eying Enty like he was hiding to hurt her. Enty looked at the plate then sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was starting to get a headache. The woman set the tray and bottle of water down then closed the door as she left, it locking behind her. Enty climbed out of bed then sat down on the floor as he ate. This food was just as bland as the rest of the building. He tried to think back to the last bit of color he had seen since he woke up there. The yellow from the bag of medicine and the bright red of the woman’s lipstick. The building was so boring. It made him bored and miss his home. He liked the dim lights in his bedroom, the colorful posters on his walls, the browns of Gabriel’s leather books, the reds of some of Scarecrow’s clothes, the golds and silvers of Aaron’s experiments, the greens of the grass and garden in the yards, and the light blue sky. This building had no windows to look out of, to stare off to the sky and daydream the day away while he waited for the doctors. It was all whites, greys, and blacks, even his hash browns were grey, spare for the red/brown of his crispy piece of bacon, the yellow of his scrambled eggs. His fork and spoon was plastic and white. The plate was white. The tray was white. His bottle was clear with a grey cap. He soon finished his bland tasting breakfast and set his bland tray on the floor. He crawled back into bed and hid from the bright lights once again. He hoped the doctors would let him go outside soon. He didn’t like how lifeless this hospital was. Later, the lady came back to collect the trash and left the room. 

He had fallen asleep, he wasn’t sure for how long. He was woken up by the man and the lady from the night before. They had knocked on the door before entering and it woke him, he hoped it was the guys come to see him. He jumped awake to greet them with a smile, but it soon dropped when he was met with the man and the woman. The woman smiled at him after he had and Enty sat up and started to move to sit against the wall on the bed. The man came in and held his hand out to take Enty’s wrists to bound them again. Enty looked down at his hands, his flat palm and a rope in the other. He frowned then held his arms out with his wrists touching. The man tied them together. “You’re far more obedient than the others. Keep this up and we might just give you a surprise.” The woman said. Enty looked up at her “A surprise? What surprise? Will it be my friends? I miss them so much.” “If I told you, it wouldn’t be a surprise then.” She said then turned to leave the room. Enty hopped off the bed then followed the man as he was pulled out of the room. The door locked behind them. “Can I see the picture you took yesterday?” Enty said, looking at the man. The woman answered “No.” “Why not? I’d like to see my brain. Then I can tell Scarecrow I do have a brain.” He said which caused the woman to snicker. “You can’t see the photo, but I can assure you, you do have a brain in there. Or at least half of one.” Enty grinned, half was good enough to him. The woman just looked at his grin. It was so bazare to see a real smile in a place like this. This one was certainly strange. Perhaps he was faking being dumb so he could get out of here, or get close to them and then unleash his fury and fight his way out of here. It would be a smart idea, but it wouldn’t work on them. He was still a monster. Enty’s smile dropped as he looked around. He was searching for some color. He was so bored with the whites and greys. He didn’t see a single color. Not even on the TV screens. He saw the people in there and they looked angry or just as bored as he was. This place was such a strange hospital. He was brought into another room with two rooms inside. One had a bed with a machine hanging from the ceiling and the next room had no door but he could see that it was dark except for the lights from a few computer screens. This room was dim. The lights were turned on but they were low, almost off. “Lay down flat right here.” The man said. Enty climbed onto the bed then laid down flat. The man moved Enty’s arms and legs a little before laying a heavy blanket over his hip, “I’m going to take an xray on your bones, don’t move. It won’t hurt and will only take a minute if you sit still.” Then the two went into the other room. A moment later Enty could hear whispering from the next room over. He wasn’t sure what they were saying. They were probably talking about his bones. He tried to think back to a time he might have broken one, but he couldn’t. He hoped his bones were okay. Then the two came out of the room and the man took the blanket off of Enty. “You can sit back up now” He said then grabbed the rope to tie Enty’s wrists again. He waited patiently then hopped off of the bed then looked at the woman as they left that room. “Are my bones okay?” Enty said with a worried tone. The woman looked at him with a small smile “Your bones are okay, but did you know that those flames of yours go all the way into your bones?” The woman said with interest in her voice. Enty shook his head “No? They do?” He looked down at his bound wrists. “Yes, and not just on the left side, they’re all over.” The woman said. Enty looked up at her, “I guess that makes sense.” He looked confused for a moment. “You can ask a question.” The woman said. “Are you trying to figure out what my other half is?” Enty asked. “Yes. We say you in the town square. You looked very out of place there. We take in people like you and make sure you all stay safe. I’ll let you ask more questions later. For now, we’re taking you back to your room.” The woman explained. “Okay” Enty said sadly. “Why the long face, dear?” The woman said. “I just don’t like that room. It’s too bright and makes my head hurt and there’s no colors or anything interesting to look at.” Enty told her. “If you behave, I might let you decorate it.” She said. “Really?!” Enty looked at her with hope and excitement in his eyes. “Yes, but you must behave.” She said. They walked back to Enty’s room. Enty was brought back into his room and as the man was untying him, he looked up at the woman. “My name is Enty, what’s yours?” “Mercedes Eleanor. You must call me Miss Eleanor.” She replies. “And this is my colleague, Sean Davis. You will call him Mr Davis. Is that understood?” He smiled “Yes, Miss Eleanor.” He looked to Davis who took the untied rope and left the room. Eleanor smiled to Enty before closing the door and letting it lock. The day was once again boring and after Enty ate dinner, he fell asleep. He had dreams of seeing his family again. 

Eleanor spoke to Davis as they walked down the quiet hall. “That one is very different. It’s like he doesn’t know to be fighting for his life, to escape this place and go home. His emotions seem too genuine to be fake. I don’t know about him. I want you and everyone you send to his room to be on alert around him. He’s bound to catch on to our schemes sooner or later.” 


	6. Crestfallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Scarecrow go to ask for the security footage at the source. It doesn't go as planned.

Scarecrow and Aaron entered their car and slammed the doors shut. Scarecrow was frustrated. Very frustrated. He hated all this ‘legal’ business.

“What do we do first?” Scarecrow asked Aaron as he started the car.

“I…let’s just go straight to the building and ask them for the footage before we do anything else. I got Gabriel’s hopes up and I don’t want to tear those down before we even try…” he said as he pulled the car out of the lot. They drove in silence for a bit, both going over what to say in their heads.

After a few minutes of driving, they arrived back at the square. Scarecrow was beginning to really hate it here. They saw the security camera and entered the building it resided on. It was some clothes store. Scarecrow let Aaron lead, as he had the coolest head of the duo. They asked a cashier about their concerns and they were directed to the store office. They approached the door and knocked.

They waited only a moment before it swung open, and a younger man in a business casual outfit opened it. Aaron was about to say something to the man, but he was cut off.

“You got a lot of fuckin’ nerve showing up here, Crow!” The man said with a sneer, eying Scarecrow. Aaron spun around to face Scarecrow, who was staring at the man with fear in his eyes. “I thought I told you to never get near me again!” the man yelled. Scarecrow’s eyes were wide with shock.

“I…you…I, uhhh…” he stuttered, unable to find the words.

“Crow, what the hell is going on? You know this guy?” Aaron said, rising anger in his voice. Scarecrow’s head rapidly snapped between Aaron and the businessman, unsure of who to focus on.

“Damn right he knows me! This lunatic set my brother’s bar on fire! He burnt the entire patio down!” the man yelled, nothing but anger in his voice. Aaron stared with angry eyes at Scarecrow, who backed away a few steps. “You know how much that cost us? We still haven’t paid the repairs off!”

“Sir, please, I know you and Crow have, ah…a history, but we need your help!” Aaron said, pushing his anger down. They couldn’t lose this.

“Oh, you need _my_ help is it? Where were you when my brother and I practically went into debt to fix your mess!” He yelled, stomping his foot down, causing Aaron and Scarecrow to jump. “Whatever you two lunatics want, it ain’t coming from me!”

“Sir, please! Listen! Our friend went missing from here a few days ago, and we think the incident may have been captured on your building’s security camera! We just need to see the footage! That’s all!”

“And why should I help you idiots, huh?” the man said, leaning against the door frame. “I bet your friend is just as much a moron as the lot of you.”

Scarecrow felt an immediate flame rise in him and he marched forward, only to be stopped by Aaron’s arm.

“We’ll do anything, please! This is our only lead!” Aaron cried, holding back Scarecrow. The businessman just laughed.

“A bit late for that one, frills.” He said, standing straight up. “Listen, you can have the security footage… _when hell freezes over!_ ” he screamed, slamming the door shut.

Aaron and Scarecrow stood in silence before the closed door. Aaron turned his head to look at Scarecrow, who was staring ahead, fear in his eyes.

“What…have you _DONE?!_ ” Aaron yelled, grabbing Scarecrow’s arm, forcibly turning him to face him. Scarecrow just stared at Aaron, his eyes still wide as the realization of what he had done set in. “This was our ONLY lead! The ONLY clue we had! We’ll never get that footage now!” Aaron yelled, turning away as he grabbed at his own hair. Scarecrow just stood in silence. “We…we have…we have nothing now…” Aaron muttered, lowering his arms in defeat. He felt the tears return.

“M-maybe…the police…”

“THEY HATE YOU TOO!” Aaron yelled, facing Scarecrow, who jumped back. “Everyone hates you! You do this _all the time!_ It’s your recklessness that gets us _into_ these problems in the first place! If you were _competent_ for once, maybe Enty would still be here!” Aaron raised a hand, pointing at Scarecrow. “Maybe if you, for _once in your life_ , just thought something through, we wouldn’t have these issues!” Aaron screamed, throwing his hands down and turning away. He began to walk towards the hall exit.

Scarecrow just stood still, taking it. Aaron was right. This was his fault. Everything was his fault. Now he’s ruined their chances of finding Enty for good. It was all his fault.

“Aaron, I…”

“SHUT UP, CROW!” Aaron screamed, turning back around to face him. “I fucking TOLD you not to lose him!” Aaron had tears streaming down his face now. “You _promised_ you wouldn’t and yet, _surprise,_ YOU DID!!! Now he’s gone! He could be ANYWHERE! He could be scared out of his mind! He won’t know how to get home, and we _CAN’T FIND HIM!!!”_

Scarecrow just looked down, letting Aaron’s words pierce his soul. Aaron paused for just a moment, then took in a deep breath.

“He could be _DEAD,_ and we _WOULDN’T KNOW!!!_ We wouldn’t know, Crow! We would have NO _fucking_ idea until they find his body, _IF_ they ever do!”

Scarecrow stood still, tears escaping his eyes that began running down his face.

“And that’s _YOUR FAULT!”_ Aaron screamed, pointing towards Scarecrow once more before turning and storming away, leaving Scarecrow alone in the hall.

“You’re right…” Scarecrow muttered through tears to no one. Aaron was right. Every word was right.

He took in a shaky breath and walked forward, his vision blurry from crying.

_What were they going to do now?_


	7. Valley of Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enty learns the 'truth'.

After Enty ate breakfast the next morning, he entertained himself with his pillow. He pretended that it was a friend and he sat there and spoke to it in the far corner of the room. He had the pillow leaned against the wall in the corner and he leaned over it and faced the walls to help block out the light. Then he heard the beep and the door unlocked and so Enty looked behind him. Mr. Davis stood there looking at Enty with a confused expression and Eleanor stood behind him and held a small smile. Enty smiled widely and then moved to stand up and offered his wrists to Davis. He knew the drill. Behave and he’ll get a surprise. He hoped it was a visit from his friends. 

He was led into a room with a table and two chairs, one on either side of the table. “Sit here.” Davis said and Enty sat down. His hands were untied but then Davis crouched down and restrained his legs against the chair. Enty wondered what that was for, but didn’t ask any questions just yet. Eleanor sat down across from him then Davis left the room. Enty looked to Eleanor, “Why did he put a belt on my legs?” “To make sure you don’t try to hurt me.” She explained. “I won’t hurt you, though, you’re nice.” He smiled. “Thank you, dear. Now, I’m going to answer a few questions. I want you to answer them honestly, understood?” Enty gave an enthusiastic nod. “What is a normal day for you?” “I wake up, normally Gabriel or Aaron makes sure I’m awake before I leave my room. One of them makes me breakfast, but sometimes I have to make cereal. And then after breakfast I watch TV, but sometimes my favorite shows aren’t on so then I go see what Crow is doing, that’s my best friend. His name is Scarecrow, but he’s not a scarecrow, but sometimes he scares my raven so maybe he is a scarecrow. Oh! My raven is my best friend too, he helped me when the people were too afraid and he made sure that I wasn’t afraid anymore, but I got sad because the people were afraid of me, but the raven made sure I wasn’t sad anymore. Him and the owl. They are nice. They taught me how to do lots of things like-” Enty rambled on before he was cut off. “Please stay on track.” “Oh, sorry. I see what Scarecrow is doing and sometimes he takes me on trips with him to town and and….oh…” Enty stopped and looked down. “What is it?” Eleanor asked? “Sometimes I get lost and Scarecrow always gets yelled at for losing me. I hope Aaron wasn’t too upset with him for losing me this time. Wait, do they know I’m here?” “Please stay on track.” Eleanor avoided the question. “He takes me to town to run errands or to bars so he can drink, but I don’t like the taste of them so I normally get sodas. And sometimes we get in trouble and then we go see Jim. Jim’s my favorite, he lets me color. And then we go home and then we eat dinner, but I never get to cook dinner. Gabriel said he was going to teach me how to cook an egg soon. Oh! And then I go to sleep, but I get really bad nightmares.” “How bad are these nightmares?” “Really bad! Everyone at home says I scream in my sleep and it’s hard to wake me up from them. Sometimes the neighbors hear and then I feel bad.” Enty said. “How do you normally feel?” “Okay most of the time. Sometimes really really happy and then sometimes I get so scared the flames cover me. It gets that way when I get really angry too. And Scarecrow calls me a cry baby all the time.” “Would you say your emotions are hard to control?” “Yes! They’re really hard to control. I try to control them, but they always get really bad.” “That makes sense” Eleanor stated. “What makes sense?” Enty asked. “The flames are in your brain and seem to control most of the part that makes you feel emotions. How is your memory?” “I remember just about everything! Except for my childhood. Everyone says I just appeared out of thin air, like I had no past life before just remembering things and knowing I was half human and half other thing.” “You don’t know what you are?” “Nope, but I try to figure out. You seem like you’ll help me figure it out, right? You’ll help me?” “Oh, sweetie, you poor thing.” “What? Do you know what I am?” “You’re a demon. That’s nothing to be too excited to learn about.” Eleanor stated. “...What? That can’t be right. Gabriel would hate me if I was a demon. He hates demons.” Enty shook his head as the news settled in. “That’s what you are. You’re a demon and your friend knew. They were just pretending to be nice till they could get rid of you. Till they could give you to us.” Eleanor said. “Th-they wanted to get rid of me? Th-they gave me to you?” Enty said in a sad tone, tears beginning to well up in his eyes. “Why else wouldn’t they be here? Why else do you think we would take away those ‘gifts’ they gave you? They would pose a horrible memory to you. They never liked you, sweetie. But you’re in safe hands here, I’ll take better care of you.” “They aren’t coming back?” Enty said as tears streaked down his face. He couldn’t bear to look up at the woman. “No, never. They wanted you gone, believe me. I didn’t want to tell you, but it would have broken my heart to see you slowly lose hope in your friends. Sometimes you just have to rip the bandaid off. I’m sorry.” Enty began to sob horribly. Every memory of his friends flashing through his mind, all the good times he and Gabriel had like when Gabriel comforted him when he had a panic attack at the concert Scarecrow brought everyone to. That time Aaron let him help build the clock they have hanging on the wall in the living room, the many sleepless nights when Aaron would stay awake with him after one of his nightmares. The times Aaron brought him to the store with him and bought him a new book or outfit. The many shenanigans he and Scarecrow had gotten into, when Scarecrow let him borrow his coat when he got cold, when Scarecrow and he went to visit Jim, when Scarecrow was there to protect him when he got hurt and when he felt scared. Was it all for nothing? Was it all an act? He knew Scarecrow and Gabriel were actors, but would they act fake to Enty? Where they all just for some stupid show?! He felt his flames consuming him, covering him in black shadows. They wouldn’t have faked all of those good times. He remembered all the photos in his room, on the walls and in a scrapbook. Was he really so stupid as to fall for their act? Did he really think they were honest friends? Did they know he trusted him with all his heart? He let out an anguished scream and dug his nails into the table, trying to grasp something real. Anything real. He couldn’t hold back how he felt. It had only been a year and yet it felt like he had known his friends for a lifetime and now he’s having it all ripped away from him. It was physically painful in his mind and in his heart. He could feel hands at his legs and hands holding him still by the shoulders, but he didn’t care. He was sure they were trying to talk to him, but nothing was getting through to him. All he knew was that he was screaming and grabbing for something to bring him back to reality. It all had to be some bad dream, there was no way his friends could have lied to him to his face for a whole year, just to get rid of him. They had to drag him back to his room, because Enty wasn’t cooperating and wouldn’t walk himself. He was set back onto his bed and the people left. His screams and cries echoed through the halls for hours and many of the neighbors yelled for him to shut up. He felt like his blood was boiling. He needed to get out, but where would he go? He had no one left. He rampaged through his room, tearing at his bed and sheets and making a mess of things. It was the only way for him to grasp reality, but for some reason, it never came. He was still in this blindingly bland room all alone with nobody to comfort him. There was nobody there to tell him that it was just a bad dream, nobody there to reassure to him that they were friends and would never lie to him, nobody to hug him tight while he cried. He never should have left the ruins, the raven was right. He should have stayed with the raven and owl. Would they come save him? Did they even know he went missing? He didn’t know anymore and he refused to let himself believe that even the raven and owl wanted to get rid of him. They were the ones that made him happy with who he was. They were creatures of the night, as they always should be. 

Just outside of the room stood Enleanor watching Enty closely on the TV, writing down notes of his escalation through his feelings. She smiled to herself as the process. He was certainly a danger to the people and should be held there, just as she had predicted. It was only a matter of time till he hurt someone. 

Later that night, Eleanor unlocked the door once Enty had calmed down some. He didn’t bother looking up, he just held out his wrists and waited. Eleanor sat down next to him on his destroyed bed. She gently pushed his hands down which caused Enty to look towards her. His eyes were exhausted, she should see that much through his black flames. She frowned at him, “It’s going to be okay, dear. I promise to keep you safe” Enty huffed another cry and looked down to try and not think about it. They sat in silence, Eleanor rubbed Enty’s back to help support him. “C-can I make new friends here?” Enty asked, his voice cracked. “Oh, baby, the people here would hurt you if they saw you. They know just how dangerous you are and would try to kill you. That’s why everyone has to stay in separate rooms.” Eleanor said. “B-but I need friends. I don’t like being alone.” Enty began to cry again. “You’re not alone, you have me.” Eleanor said and rubbed his back again. Enty shook his head then laid down on his bed and hugged his pillow to his face as he began sobbing once again. Eleanor glared at him then stood up and left the room. Enty heard the door lock. He was completely alone. 


	8. If I Go Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow begins to have his doubts about the situation though Gabriel does have some lasting hope left. Aaron gets bad news.

“What do you _mean_ you can’t see him?!”

“I mean, Gabriel, _I_ _can’t see him.”_

“But you’re the ruler of Avantasia! You can see everyone!”

“Almost everyone, Gabriel. Your friend is not exactly…normal.”

Gabriel stared in disbelief at the elf before him. Gabriel, not finding answers in his studies, opted to try meditating to Avantasia to see if his friend there could help. This world was at the back of everyone’s mind, after all, and Elderane had a connection with both Gabriel and Lugaid when they were in the real world. So, why couldn’t he create a connection with Enty?

“I don’t understand! You were able to follow me along on my escapades and directly communicate with Lugaid! What’s different here? Why can’t you just mentally search for him, communicate with him, and let us know where he is?!” Gabriel yelled. The elf did not waver, though an apologetic look was stuck on his face.

“Gabriel, I have been keeping an eye on things, but your friend, Enty, he is not…he is not like the others…” Elderane said, looking down.

“He’s human, though!”

“Not entirely...” Elderane said, meeting Gabriel’s gaze. “We can see and reach all humans, yes this is true, but your friend has something with him that is blocking us from seeing him fully.” The elf said, puzzled.

“His shadows?” Gabriel asked, knowing full well they weren’t normal.

“Most likely. Whatever they are…they are preventing us from being able to reach him properly.” Gabriel just turned away, running his hands through his hair. He felt his tears begin to return. This had been his last option; he had reached a complete dead end. “Gabriel…” Elderane said calmly, trying to console his friend.

“What am I going to do, Elderane?” Gabriel yelled, pacing before the sympathetic elf. “He’s been missing for days, Aaron and Scarecrow haven’t updated in hours, something had to have gone wrong…” he cried, tears escaping his eyes once again. Elderane moved forward and placed a hand on the shaking man’s shoulder.

“I am sorry we cannot offer full assistance, my friend…” He said quietly. Gabriel just paused and looked at him with teary eyes. “All I can offer is reassurance…”

Gabriel blinked.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” The novice said, wiping his tears away. Elderane paced in front of him.

“We cannot see him in his entirety, nor can we communicate with him or track him…but we can sense his existence.” He said, pausing in front of a stunned Gabriel.

“You…you can?”

“Yes. I couldn’t tell you where he is or what he is doing or thinking, but a bit of his human side does shine through, and I _can_ tell you he is alive.” Elderane finished with a small smile. Gabriel just stood in place, processing the information.

“He’s…alive?” He muttered, hope creeping into his voice. Elderane nodded.

“That much I can tell you, yes. He-”

Elderane was cut off as Gabriel ran forward and pulled him into a hug. Elderane felt the novice mutter a tearful ‘thank you’ into his shoulder. He smiled and returned the embrace.

“I am sorry I can’t do more…” The elf said, feeling his friend’s sorrow. Gabriel had already lost friends in the past…he hated to see him lose yet another.

“You’ve done more than enough…” Gabriel said, pulling away. “The others were losing hope, I think…this will help them, I’m sure.” He said, wiping his eyes. Elderane nodded with a smile.

“Alright, I’ll let you go then. If you need anything else, I’ll be right here for you.” He said as Gabriel began walking away.

“Thank you, Elderane…”

~

Aaron and Scarecrow drove home in silence. Aaron still felt rage burning in his chest, so he dared not take his eyes off the road. He would deal with Scarecrow later. Scarecrow was just leaning his head against the seat, staring out his window. He had blown it. Their last shot at finding Enty and he had blown it. Aaron had every right to be as mad as he was. Scarecrow closed his eyes. He didn’t dare turn his head to face Aaron.

Finally, the car stopped in front of the house.

“Get out of the car, Crow.” Aaron said coldly, his hands still gripping the wheel. Scarecrow just turned slowly to look at him.

“But…”

 _“Now, Crow!”_ Aaron yelled, not meeting his gaze. Scarecrow took the hint and unbuckled, then slid out of the car.

“What are you…”

“I’m going to the police station. Alone. I’m going to tell them what happened and see if there’s anything we can do. I want you to go inside and stay there with Gabriel.”

“But…”

“Just stay out of the way, Crow.” Aaron sneered. He drove off, leaving Scarecrow on the sidewalk. Scarecrow felt his guilt rising, but it was rising with something else. As he walked towards the house, anger started to bubble in his chest. Anger at himself. At the situation. At Aaron. At the world. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn’t he have just kept an eye on his friend? Why was he so _selfish?_ Scarecrow didn’t mean to ruin everything. He didn’t.

But…Enty didn’t know that…

He let out a frustrated yell as he kicked the front door open and walked inside, unsure of what to do next. He looked around the house and saw it quiet. He marched up the stairs and pushed open Gabriel’s door, not bothering to knock.

He saw an absolute hurricane of papers and books scattering Gabriel’s floor, with Gabriel sitting in the middle as he leaned against the foot of his bed.

“Damnit, not _again!”_ Crow yelled in frustration, seeing Gabriel just staring into space blindly. He was meditating again. He hated when he did this. The others all had to suffer reality, why should Gabriel get to escape? Scarecrow backed away and slammed his roommate’s door shut and ran into the darkness of his own room. He tried to calm down, but the rage only rose as he pondered the situation. Feeling his emotions suffocate him, he let out a scream.

~

“You must be joking…”

“I wish I was, Jim…”

Aaron sat in Jim’s office, head in his hands. Jim just leaned against his desk, lost in thought.

“And they guy wasn’t cooperative?” he asked, eying Aaron, who just shook his head.

“Not in the least…Crow really pissed him off…” Aaron threw his head back and Jim could see the tears running down his face. “We’ll never get the footage from him now…” he said, eying the cop, who just looked away.

“Aaron, I have…some other bad news.” He said quietly. Aaron paused and looked at him.

“What now?” he muttered, fear creeping into his heart. Jim just shook his head.

“The station…wants to drop your friend’s case to below priority.”

Aaron just stared at him dumbfounded.

“W…what? But it hasn’t been _that_ long!” he cried. They couldn’t…

“I know but, with the severe lack of evidence, as well as the complete enigma that Enty is, with no background or notable official documents of any kind, the others see no progression. They haven’t a clue where to start. They heard the fact that Enty wanders, so we are basically dealing with someone who doesn’t exist, doesn’t know where they are going, and doesn’t leave a trace.” He said, throwing his hands down.

“But…but he…” Aaron started, but a tightness in his throat kept him from continuing.

“The case is still active, but it’s not priority anymore. We just…have nothing to work with…” he said.

“But the footage!”

“The footage is complicated and a potential mess that the station doesn’t want to deal with.” He said, kneeling next to Aaron. “Listen, boy, I’ll tell you what. I have connections. I will see if I can try to get that footage myself, alright?” Aaron just nodded. What use was it…Jim was right. They had nothing. “For now, go home and rest. You look horrible, clockwork.” He said, eying the man.

Aaron did indeed look and feel terrible. He hadn’t slept in days, had a nonexistent eating schedule, and was a jumbled mess of emotions. He sighed and stood.

“Th-thank you for your help, Jim…” he said, not meeting the man’s gaze.

“I will make this _my_ priority, Aaron. I promise.” Jim called before Aaron left the office. Aaron felt tears return. What could Jim do? Aaron shook his head as he walked solemnly out of the station. What could any of them do now?

~

Scarecrow swung his door open. He was still fuming. He marched down the stairs towards the kitchen. He had to eat something, he guessed. He was about to start looking when he heard footsteps running down the stairs. He turned and saw an ecstatic Gabriel running towards him.

“Enty is alive, Crow!” the novice yelled, stopping before the tired man.

“What?” Scarecrow said angrily, eyeing Gabriel. What right did he have to be this happy.

“I know Enty is alive!” He said again, still smiling.

“And how the hell do you know this?” Scarecrow said, crossing his arms. He couldn’t deal with this. Not anymore. He didn’t want to raise his hope only to have it torn down again. After he asked the question, Gabriel started looking nervous. “Well?” Scarecrow said, annoyed. Gabriel took in a deep breath.

“Back in my world I ended up getting caught up in this war between the spirit world and reality, and this spirit world is called Avantasia, and that’s where I go when I meditate, right? I have friends there, and the one’s name is Elderane, he’s the ruler of Avantasia, and because it’s the spirit world, they exist in everyone’s mind! Mine, yours, and Enty’s! Now whatever Enty’s shadows are, they are blocking Elderane from seeing where he is, _but_ he _can_ sense him and he can confirm Enty is alive, wherever he is!”

Gabriel finished speaking and caught his breath, tired from explaining. Scarecrow didn’t budge.

“You got a lotta nerve creating some stupid story like that in a time like this, Gabriel.” Scarecrow said coldly. Gabriel’s smile fell.

“But it’s true! I’ve been there many times! It’s real!” Gabriel said, his voice wavering. Scarecrow rolled his eyes.

“Gabriel, all this is is you clinging to some lasting hope that the rest of us have lost. You aren’t fooling anyone…” he said, turning away as he headed for the stairs.

“Its not fake hope! Elderane said…”

“Will you _shut the fuck up?!”_ Scarecrow yelled, turning around to face Gabriel who jumped back at the yell, eyes wide. “This stupid dream you had doesn’t mean jack shit to us, alright? I don’t fucking care what _‘Elderane’_ said!” Scarecrow yelled, sneering the odd name.

Gabriel looked close to tears. He couldn’t be the only one with hope left, could he? He couldn’t lose it; it was all he had…

“I don’t want to wake up one morning and hear Enty’s dead when you _swore_ on God that he was alive!” Scarecrow screamed. Gabriel just shrunk back, looking down. “I can’t believe you would come up with something so _stupid_ when the rest of us have been working like crazy!” He yelled, his words cutting Gabriel’s heart like shard of glass. “Why don’t you just _give up!_ The rest of us have…” he growled, fading off.

Gabriel couldn’t handle any more. He felt something disappear inside him, something he needed. Something important. He sped past Scarecrow and ran up the stairs, guilt tearing at his heart for a reason he couldn’t explain. As soon as he ran past, however, Aaron opened the front door. Aaron watched in confusion as Gabriel vanished upstairs, his door slamming once he got to his room. Aaron looked towards Scarecrow who stood fuming in the living room.

“What the hell did you just say to him?” Aaron said, slamming the front door shut. Scarecrow just brushed past him and walked up the stairs.

“What he needed to hear.” He said, coldly. Aaron let out a frustrated yell and ran up the stairs after his roommates. He went to Gabriel’s door and knocked.

“Gabriel? Please, come out, we need to talk…” Aaron said quietly, but no one answered. He twisted the door handle and walked inside. Gabriel was sitting in the darkness, surrounded by a mess of papers and books, and was once again leaning against the foot of his bed, eyes blank.

“Oh, no, no, no, come on, _Gabriel!_ ” Aaron yelled, rushing to his friend’s side. Gabriel didn’t react, he just stared ahead, expressionless. Emotionless. Aaron shook his friend’s shoulder, but nothing changed. Gabriel just stared past him. “Gabriel, _please!_ We need you _here!”_ Aaron yelled. No reaction. Gabriel was gone.

Scarecrow heard yelling coming from Gabriel’s room, so he slid out of his and hovered unseen outside the doorway of his roommate’s room. He looked in to see Aaron desperately trying to get Gabriel to come to.

“Gabriel, can’t you hear me?” Aaron cried, tears escaping his eyes. Gabriel just sat there, breathing quietly, dead to the world. “Please, not now, Gabriel…” he whispered, shaking his friend more. Aaron leaned back and just stared at his comatose friend who did not gaze back. Aaron felt something in his heart shatter when he saw tears begin flowing down his friend’s emotionless face. “Gabriel…?” he muttered, but the novice didn’t move in the slightest. Nonetheless, tears still slid quietly down Gabriel’s still face, staining the fabric of his robe as they fell on his lap. 

Aaron, not sure what else to do, pulled Gabriel into a hug, but the man just lay limp in his arms, tears falling silently. Gabriel did not embrace back as his head just lolled forward. Scarecrow watched on, guilt stabbing at his heart. Had he just lost another roommate…? Scarecrow heard Aaron start crying louder and he slid away, back to the confinements of his own room.

Maybe Aaron was right. He was the cause of most of their issues. No wonder everyone hated him.

~

Elderane was holding Gabriel tight, the novice crying heavily into the elf’s shoulder. He wanted to help, but he was just as stuck as the others. He felt Gabriel cling to his shirt, sobbing harder as he did so. His friends had given up. They had no hope left, so why should Gabriel? Elderane felt his heart break when he heard the broken cries of his friend. He never thought he’d see Gabriel lose hope. And when one is as spiritual as Gabriel was…losing hope was a dangerous thing.


	9. Symmetry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enty begins to lose grip on his emotions.

He woke up the next morning by the sound of the door opening and someone setting his breakfast on the ground beside the door. He opened his eyes and rubbed off the dry tears and sleep from his eyes. He then looked down at his tray of breakfast. He wasn’t hungry anymore, he was sure he would never feel hungry ever again. It wasn’t the same. Waking up to Gabriel or Aaron making him breakfast was something he looked forward to every morning, but now he can’t. Some nameless person he doesn’t know is giving him meals now, they have no connection to each other except that they brought food. It wasn’t made with love, it wasn’t even made with a care in the world. It all tasted as bland as the feelings that made them. Just like the room, bland and blank. Just like him. He’s become part of the room, nothing but a grey and black against a white background. Not even emotions could bring color into his world. Now all he could think about was Eleanor’s right red lipstick. It was the only thing he could grasp now.

He didn’t eat breakfast or lunch and then dinner. Eleanor had brought him dinner. She opened the door and sat beside him on the bed then offered the tray. “You have to eat something, dear.” She said. Enty slowly looked to her. He examined her face. She was wearing the bright red lipstick again. She smiled at him and Enty gave a confused expression. Then he looked down to the tray she offered to him. He took the tray then set it on his lap, but he still couldn’t bring himself to eat. “Miss Eleanor?” He said, looking down at his slices of bland white roasted turkey and the corn. “Yes?” She answered. “Am I really dangerous?” He asked. “That’s a tricky question to ask, are you sure you want the answer?” “I don’t know, not really.” Enty said as he poked his roasted turkey. He frowned. “Then why did you ask?” She laughed a little. “Because I feel like I am.” Enty said. Eleanor rubbed his back, “Just eat, dear. You’re just hungry and still upset.” Enty nodded but then shook his head, “If I eat all my dinner tonight, can you and Mr Davis leave me alone for a while, even the people that bring me food? I just want to be left alone.” Eleanor was quiet for a moment then shrugged, “Sure, we’ll leave you alone for tomorrow and then the next morning I’ll stop by and see how you’re doing. Sound good?” Enty nodded then cut some of his turkey and began eating. Eleanor waited till he finished everything then took the tray and left. Enty stayed awake and sulked. He wondered how dangerous he really was. He felt dangerous now that he knew everyone believed he was, but he also felt that he wasn’t dangerous at all. He always felt bad when he accidentally killed a bug. If anyone was dangerous, it would be Scarecrow. Scarecrow. Enty missed him so much, but he felt himself get hot as he began to get angry again. Scarecrow was always honest with him, or at least he thought so. Scarecrow never had any problems protecting Enty. He wanted Scarecrow back, but another part of him wanted to never see him again. He let out a cry, but tried to stifle it. But once he started, he couldn’t stop. He hated how his ‘friends’ had treated him. He’ll never be able to forget all of those times they had that he had honest enjoyment in. They all were now slapped with a lie across them. Enty only got more upset and angry. Two parts of him clashed with each other and he spent the night fuming with anger, his black shadowy flames consuming him as he sobbed and growled at the things he thought of. All the crying gave him a migraine and as if things couldn’t get any worse, the light in the morning flashed on making Enty scream in pain and he covered his eyes. This only made him more angry. He threw his pillow to the wall, trying to get the anger out of him. Was he dangerous? He remembered that one time he got angry with Scarecrow and pushed him so hard into the wall that it had knocked him out. Enty’s flames clawed up high into the air. If he could do that to Crow, what else could he do? 

An hour after the lights turned on, he heard the beep of the door and the lock turning and someone come into the room. He glared at the person “I said I wanted to be left alone! You lied, Miss Eleanor! You lied!” His flames bursting into a frenzy. It startled the caretaker and he quickly turned to run for security. Enty seethed for a moment before he noticed something, the man left the door open just a crack. He got up and left the room. He needed to talk to Eleanor. How could she have lied to him, after all he’s just gone through, she couldn’t keep a simple promise. His flames burst in response to his anger once again. He heard a “HEY!” and two people running towards him. “Stop right there, one step and I’ll be forced to open fire!” Enty turned to look at the people running towards him, he saw the gun, heard a loud pop, and braced himself for the pain, but it never hit him. He heard the bullet land on the floor near him. He looked down at it in fear. The man tried to shoot him. “What the fuck?” He heard the man with the gun say in confusion and shock. He looked towards the two men. One was the caretaker and the other looked like a cop, but different in some way. Enty glared at the gun then the man and his flames burst again, reaching out in all directions. “You tried to shoot me?! You tried to shoot me?! Is it cause I’m dangerous?!” Enty shouted as he began to stop towards the two men. They both took a step back, the caretaker putting his hands up in defence and the guard aimed. A moment later there was another pop and the clatter of the bullet hitting the floor. Enty clenched his fists closed as he continued his approach towards the couple. The guard turned to run, hoping the caretaker would follow. The caretaker stood frozen in fear. “I just want to go home now! But I have nowhere to go! My friends hate me!” Enty screamed at the guard. He walked past the caretaker, grabbing the man’s arm as he passed by and threw him away. Nothing would stand in his way now, he had to be strong like Scarecrow. Only, he overshot his strength. He heard the man fall and a loud crack as the man’s head hit the hard tile ground. The guard had watched and immediately called for backup, but as soon as he radioed in, he heard the double doors of the wing slam open as Eleanor and Davis led a group of four guards into the hall. The guard blessed God and Enty turned around to see a very angry Eleanor and a worried Davis. One guard was quick to notice the unconscious man on the floor and went to help the man. The rest of the guards aimed their weapons at Enty. Eleanor quickly stormed up to Enty, but made sure to keep space between them so she wouldn’t end up like the caretaker. “What have you done?!” She growled at Enty. “I can’t take it here anymore! I want to go home and hear them tell me they hate me themselves! This place makes me feel horrible!” Enty cried, though his flames refused to stop clawing at the air around him. “Because you are horrible, look at what you’ve done!” She gestured to the man. Enty looked down at the man for the first time since he had pushed him aside. The man was bleeding out of his ears and the back of his head from where he landed. He was unconscious. The guard was working on getting him to breathe again. “You’ve killed this man! I told you you were dangerous! Do you really think your ‘friends’ would want to see you after you’ve just killed someone! I was going to give you a surprise as I promised, but you deserve NOTHING after what you’ve done!” All Enty could do was quickly shake his head, he couldn’t believe it. There was no way he had just killed a man. He looked at the man once again, the man still limp and the medic team had arrived to take him away. Enty didn’t mean it, he just wanted to go home. He didn’t mean to hurt anyone. He took a step forward and reached out a hand to try to grab the man. He wanted to help, he could make this better. He could make this better. There were several more pops from the guns and Enty quickly pulled his arm back. He watched the man get carried away on the stretcher. “Shit, Davis do you have the anesthetic?” He heard Eleanor growl at Davis. He nodded and pulled out a needle from his coat pocket. Enty backed away till he felt two arms wrap around his own to hold him back, to hold him still. Enty looked behind him in fear and saw the first guard was holding onto him. He looked back towards Davis who was approaching him quickly. He let out a horrid scream of terror and tried to kick Davis away. A moment later he felt a pinch and then Davis jumped back. They watched as Enty kept kicking and tried to struggle away from the guard. Then he stopped suddenly. His eyes were open wide and he was breathing heavy. Then he began trying to blind the sleep away. A moment later, Enty fell limp in the guards arms. 

Eleanor looked down at the unconscious man in the facility hospital bed. “So he’ll make it out alive?” She asked the doctor. “Yes. There was major head trauma, but not terrible enough to kill him, though he’ll have some major mental disorders after this.” The doctor explained. “Hmm, well, I won’t tell that to that thing. He’s better off in fear of his own self. He won’t try to make anymore attempts at running away. Lesson learned.” She said in disgust. 


	10. Twisted Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Scarecrow try one last time to search for Enty. It doesn't go well.

It had been two days since Aaron and Scarecrow had attempted to get the footage from the store. They had heard no word back from anyone. Not the police, not the store, and now…not even Gabriel. Scarecrow was leaning inside his friend’s bedroom doorway, guilt stabbing his heart. Aaron had moved Gabriel to the bed and had him laying down with a few blankets over him. He saw an untouched glass of water on the bedside table. Gabriel’s eyes were open but unseeing. Tears still ran down his face at random times, but aside from that, the novice was dead to the world, as he has been for the past two days.

Scarecrow couldn’t stand it. First, he lost Enty and now…he had scared Gabriel away from reality. He thought about the novice’s words from two days ago, about the ‘spirit world’ and ‘Avantasia’. He thought it all complete nonsense at the time, but now…he wondered if the man was telling the truth. There was no way Gabriel could just zone out like this and not _be_ somewhere. But now…he had no way of knowing. Gabriel was just…gone. Nothing they did woke him up. Aaron was broken.

Scarecrow sighed and left the room, sulking down the dark hallway. A few days ago, everything was fine. A few days ago, the four of them had gone to the movies together. A few days ago, they were laughing together. A few days ago, they got blacklisted from the movie theatre together. A few days ago…they were all happy.

Now all of that was gone. And it was Scarecrow’s fault.

Scarecrow reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner to head into the living room. He jumped back as he came face to face with Aaron, who didn’t hardly react at all. He just stared at him with sad, tear stained eyes. Scarecrow didn’t dare speak.

“…I thought…we could try one more search…” Aaron said quietly, looking down. He looked exhausted. Scarecrow just stood there in silence. Two days ago, Aaron was ready to kick his ass into next week, but now…he was just quiet. “…Please, Crow…I…” he said, taking in a breath. Scarecrow could tell he was holding back tears. “…I can’t lose you too…” he said in a broken voice, looking down once more, avoiding Scarecrow’s gaze. Scarecrow just stood in shock.

“I…sure…I-I’d like to do that…” Scarecrow muttered, unsure of his answer. Aaron just nodded, not looking up, and turned away to get his keys. Scarecrow’s eyes followed him as he walked. Scarecrow knew that walk. He was defeated. Scarecrow had been right. He didn’t have any hope left, either.

The two grabbed their missing person flyers for Enty and headed to the garage.

“Can…can you drive, Crow…” Aaron said, handing the keys to Scarecrow. “I-I don’t think I can drive like this…” He said, heading for the passenger seat. Scarecrow was frozen in shock. Aaron never let him drive. Technically, he wasn’t legally allowed to drive. He reluctantly got in the car and started it, eyeing the exhausted Aaron next to him, his eyes just starring out his window blankly. Scarecrow sighed. This whole thing was beginning to take its toll. Scarecrow started the car and pulled out of the driveway, hoping Gabriel would be alright on his own. They headed to the area by the square where Enty went missing.

They began asking random people in the square for assistance, but not one person had seen Enty nor did they seem interested to help them look. Aaron wasn’t sure how much rejection he could take at this point. Scarecrow and Aaron split up for a bit, going from person to person, showing them Enty’s photo, but each time they were turned away. Some people even showed fear when they saw Enty’s photo, causing anger to rise in Scarecrow. These people didn’t know Enty like he did…

After about an hour of talking to random people with no luck, the duo met back up and entered one of the stores. They wet up to the small desk at the front where a man stood, reading.

“Excuse us, sir, we were wondering if you had seen our friend…” Aaron started, pulling out the photograph. The man cut him off without looking up from his book.

“No, I haven’t. You gonna buy something or what?” He said coldly. Aaron pulled the photo out.

“Sir, please, we’re just trying to find him…” Aaron said quietly, holding out the photo. The man put his book down.

“Look fellas, I know things are tough, but I’m not here for charity work today, alright? Now buy something or get out!”

“Sir, please! Just look…” Aaron started but the man slammed his book on the desk, causing the two to jump.

“Look, guys, it’s been a long day, alright? I’m just not in the mood for this hopeless nonsense! Take it up with the police!” He yelled, eying the photo.

“Sir, we have! Look, we just want to know if you’ve seen…”

“Seen that monstrosity of nature? HA! I’d remember someone that looked like _that_ …” The man said with a laugh. Scarecrow froze as all sound faded away from the busy square.

Monstrosity of nature.

He knew those words.

Monstrosity of nature.

_Monstrosity of nature…_

_Scarecrow was restrained, sitting on the floor, straitjacket on. A man in a suit was talking to him in his cell._

_“One of a kind, they say they’ve never seen before…”’he said in an intrigued voice as he eyed Scarecrow who just stared daggers back. The man circled him, not afraid of the restrained man. “A victim of perception, a twisted mind…” he said, kneeling, meeting Scarecrow’s gaze._

_The man smiled wickedly. Scarecrow just stared back, anger in his tired eyes._

_“And who am I to certify the sanity of a twisted mind?” the man said with a laugh, standing and looking towards the door where some other people stood in the shadows. The shadows laughed. In the moment of distraction, Scarecrow reeled his leg back, aiming to kick the man away. The man noticed and dodged, kicking Scarecrow hard in the chest in response, causing him to fall to the side in pain. Scarecrow let out a gasp and curled in on himself. The man walked towards the door._

_“A monstrosity of nature…”_

_Scarecrow let out a scream._

“Scarecrow what the _hell_ is wrong with you!” Aaron yelled, dragging his friend back by his jacket. Scarecrow was leaning over the desk, fiery anger in his eyes. The businessman was on the floor, scrambling back to his feet. Scarecrow had punched him in the face. The man reached up to his face and felt blood.

“WHO’S THE MONSTROSITY OF NATURE NOW, HUH?!” Scarecrow screamed as Aaron pulled him back.

“Crow, stop!” He yelled. Scarecrow stopped fighting and eyed Aaron. He paused when he saw hurt in his eyes.

“I’m calling the cops!” the man behind the desk yelled, booking it for the back room. Aaron and Scarecrow exchanged fearful glances and ran out the door as fast as they could, ignoring the man’s yelling. They ran straight to their car and got in, with Scarecrow behind the wheel. They began driving away as fast as they could.

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Aaron said, but this time…he didn’t sound angry. He just sounded…hurt. Scarecrow glanced over and saw Aaron staring at him, tears in his eyes. Scarecrow looked away.

“I-I was tired of people making fun of him…they don’t know him…” Scarecrow muttered, gripping the wheel tighter. Aaron just sighed.

“You made fun of him…”

Scarecrow stared ahead, his own tears threating to escape. He had made fun of Enty. He called him names. He messed with him. Insulted him. Yet Enty…never insulted him back. Not once. Scarecrow felt a tear escape his eye. He was the monstrosity of nature. Not Enty.

“That’s two stores we can’t go back to now…” Aarons said, leaning his head back, closing his eyes. Scarecrow kicked himself internally. He’d messed everything up again…

The two drove in silence for the rest of the way home. Neither had any ideas. Neither had any plan. They had…nothing. No more leads, no more hope, no contacts, and no one wanted to help them…

They had nothing left.

They arrived at the house and went inside. Aaron went upstairs to check on Gabriel, with Scarecrow following at a distance. Aaron walked in the dim room and saw no change in his friend. He sighed and walked away, right past Scarecrow. Scarecrow heard the basement door shut gently. Aaron had given up.

Scarecrow looked at Gabriel. He was crying again, but aside from that, he wasn’t moving. He had given up as well.

Maybe it was time Scarecrow gave up as well.

It was getting late now, with the sun beginning to touch the horizon. He walked down the stairs, feeling nothing anymore. He didn’t care anymore. Nothing mattered. He reached the front door and paused with his hand on the handle. He listened to the house behind him.

It was totally quiet. He heard no mechanical ticking from Aaron’s basement. He heard no old vinyl recordings of weird choral music coming from Gabriel’s room. He heard no optimistic laughter from…

He opened the door and walked out, the evening air sending a shiver down his spine. He slammed the door behind him and began walking down the street to the bar at the corner.

He had been wrong. He did have something left.

He had nothing left to lose.


	11. No Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow doesn't know what to do or think anymore.

Scarecrow got home late from the bar. He had been drinking heavily and walked his sorry ass home. He closed the door behind him and stumbled up the stairs to his room, but he stopped and looked towards Enty’s closed door. He thought for a moment then decided to walk in. Maybe he wished to find Enty’s sleeping body curled up in his bed. Of course he saw nothing, why did he hope Enty would be there. Enty wasn’t coming back. He closed the door to the room behind him then stumbled towards the bed, almost spilling the beer in the bottle that he held onto. He sat down on the bed then looked down at the floor. This was all they had left of Enty, some bedroom and his belongings. He looked towards the plush animals still in their place on Enty’s unmade bed. It was left the way he had left it that day. Damn himself. Damn himself to hell! How could he have lost Enty. Aaron was right, he promised not to lose him and he did just that, like the absolute dumbass he is. He took a sip from his beer then noticed the walls were covered in varying sizes of rectangles. He stood up from the bed then walked up to a wall and looked at the rectangles. They were photographs. Enty’s walls were covered in photographs. He took a closer look, squinting to steady his dizzy vision. That one was of them, a group photo. He remembered that one, Aaron had just bought a new camera and wanted to test it out so he arranged for a group photo in their backyard. He looked to the next one. It was a photo of Gabriel sitting in his room, leaned over one of his many books. The next one was a selfie Enty took with Aaron. The next...the next one was of him. It was blurry, but he recognized his hat. He remembered those photos, Enty always tried to take sneaky pictures of him when he wasn’t looking but he always caught him. Many of the photos he took of Scarecrow were blurry. The only ones that were not were the group photos. Everyone else’s photos were taken perfectly. Aaron sitting at his table in the basement with various clock parts around him. Gabriel making a cup of tea. Aaron standing outside in their backyard, looking up at a cloudy sky. Gabriel watering the garden in the front yard. Aaron putting their clock on the wall in the living room. Gabriel smiling at the camera as a portrait. None of Scarecrow was clear enough to be considered a good photograph, yet Enty put them on the wall anyway. Scarecrow could feel a tightness grasp his heart, tears beginning to form. Enty cared so much about them, he cared so much about Scarecrow despite how harsh he could be to him sometimes. He stared at the only clear photo of himself. It was a photo Enty had taken of himself sitting at the bar. He had to admit, it was a really good photo. He was sitting at his seat at a bar, his back leaned against the counter, a beer in hand, and he was staring at the stage watching the band play. Of course the only good photo of him was at a bar. He felt like a drunken bastard. How could he have dragged Enty through all of his bar raids and fights. He put Enty through so much hell, so much trouble that the police station knew who he was. He even had his own drawer in Jim’s office. A file of crimes Enty was pressured into committing. Scarecrow couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face. He got Enty into so much trouble, he got Enty physically hurt, and he never got a chance to say he was sorry. Now he’s gone. Scarecrow let out a sob that he couldn’t stop from coming out.

“Mourning, are we?” someone spoke behind him. He recognized that voice. A burning hatred swarmed him as he quickly turned to confront the man. Mephistopheles. “Get the fuck out of here!” Scarecrow yelled, but was thrown back at what he saw in the corner of Enty’s room. There stood Mephistopheles for sure, but he wasn’t wearing the normal attire Crow was used to. He was wearing all black, shiny black boots, a black bird mask that covered the top of his face, a black hood, and a black feathered cape. He looked like he was wearing a bird costume. “What the fuck are you wearing?” Crow laughed, “You look like some goth chicken.” “This is how the Entity visions me. I am either a raven or a human wearing this mask and a feathered cape. I think it looks nice. Anyway, what did you do to Enty?” The raven spoke. “Uhhh No, Don’t put this shit on me. You know Enty wanders.” Crow defended. “You were the one responsible for making sure he doesn’t wander.” The raven argued. “Shit, you’re right.” Crow leaned back against the wall. “So, where is he?” The raven asked, taking a step closer towards Scarecrow. Scarecrow shot a glare at the demon, “If anyone would know, it would be you.” “I cannot find him either. I can say that the man is still alive, though his exact location is non-existent.” “I don’t need to hear that he’s alive from you, you lying bastard.” Scarecrow snapped, gripping his almost empty beer bottle tighter. The Raven stood in front of Crow, looking down at the man. “Just tell me the truth! He’s dead isn’t he!” Crow shouted. “If that’s what you want to believe, then do it! I just want to find the Entity” The raven shouted back. Scarecrow growled then lunged towards the demon, swinging the glass bottle up to bring it down and smash it against the demon. The raven took a step to the side and watched as Crow smashed the glass bottle against the wooden footboard of Enty’s bed, sending shattered glass everywhere. Crow growled again and quickly grabbed the largest shard of glass, squeezing his hand around it and turned to drive it into the demon’s shoulder. The Raven disappeared from the room, Crow’s swing of the arm sending the glass weapon straight into his own leg. He let out a cry of pain and pulled the glass out quickly. He dropped the glass then looked down at his hand and his leg, blood beginning to seep through the cuts. He screamed out in anger then slammed his bloody fist into the wall. He needed to get rid of his pent up rage somehow. After sending his fist through Enty’s wall, scattering and ripping several of Enty’s photos onto the floor, he took a few steps back and fell onto the floor himself. He stared up at the ceiling and let the tears fall from his face. Enty was gone. He was never coming back. 

He was there for what felt like an eternity, staring up at the ceiling and basking in his own guilt, hatred and mourning. He was numb to everything around him, his hands and feet having gone cold from minor blood loss and lack of movement. They hurt, but he couldn’t bring himself to acknowledge the pain. He couldn’t hear the sound of the house, he couldn’t hear the cars driving by or the early birds chirping awake. He didn’t hear his phone ring the first few times, but the fourth time in he blinked then reached into his pocket and sluggishly pulled out his phone and looked at the ID. Jim? What did he want? Doesn’t he know that Scarecrow had given up, he’s done searching. He’s done talking about it. He just wants to guilt himself to death in peace. He pressed the green dot to answer the call. “Scarecrow! It’s about time you answered! I was getting worried” Jim said on the other line. “What do you want.” Scarecrow said, his voice tired. “Round up the boys, I got the footage. You all need to come see it.” Jim said, hope in his tone. “Yeah, and I should believe you because? That asshole wouldn’t give me the footage, why would he give it to you?” “Crow, stop. Just get the others and come here right now. I have the footage.” Jim sounded more impatient now. “No, you stop! Whatever this is, it’s not funny! We’re never going to find him. It’s over with.” Scarecrow snapped. He was tired of all of this. They would never find Enty. “Crow, I am dead serious. Get your ass over here and watch the footage. I’ll send you a photo as proof that I have it. Just get the others.” Jim then hung up the phone. Crow threw his hand holding the phone down onto the floor. He didn’t want to deal with this AGAIN. A moment later his phone pinged with a text message. Crow lifted his phone up and opened the text of a photo. There in the photo was Jim’s computer screen showing Enty hiding in an alleyway. Crows heart sank a moment then jump started itself into a frenzy. Finally! Finally a clue! He jumped up off the floor and burst through Enty’s door, into the hall. He had to get the others!


	12. Rousing From Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scarecrow feels something he hasn't felt in days.  
> Hope.

Scarecrow kicked open Enty’s bedroom door and jumped into the hallway; his mind clear for the first time in days. Cell phone tight in his hand and his heart racing, he practically jumped down the stairs and headed to the basement.

He reached the bottom and saw Aaron face down at his desk, arms covering his head. Scarecrow ran over and started shaking him.

“Aaron! Wake up, you idiot, wake up!”

Aaron mumbled something unintelligible and tiredly leaned up, his glasses crooked on his face. He looked at Scarecrow with tearstained and tired eyes.

“What now, Crow…?” He muttered, adjusting his glasses. Scarecrow smiled. He smiled genuinely for the first time in days.

“ _JIM GOT THE FOOTAGE!”_ He yelled, pointing to his cell phone. Aaron just stared blankly at the phone in his friend’s hand. He began to put his head back on the desk.

“That’s a little cruel, don’t you know…” He muttered, his forehead resting on the desk once more. Scarecrow let out a frustrated yell and yanked Aaron back up by the back of his shirt. The scientist let out a yelp of surprise as he was pulled back.

“It’s not a joke! Jim just called, he managed to get the footage! He wants us to come into the station _now!_ We can see what happened to Enty!” He yelled, practically hopping in place. Aaron took a moment to register what was being said to him. “We have a lead, Aaron, we have a _lead!”_ Scarecrow laughed. Aaron’s eyes widened, all exhaustion fading away as his heart skipped a beat.

“W-well, what are we waiting for?!” He yelled stumbling out of his chair, knocking it over. “G-go get Gabriel!” He yelled as he got his bearings. Scarecrow nodded and flew up the stairs, skipping steps as he did so. He kicked open Gabriel’s door, but the novice did not so much as flinch.

“ _Alright you comatose time capsule_ , wake up _now_ , or so help me-” Scarecrow yelled, pulling the blanket off Gabriel, who still did not react. He grabbed his friend’s shawl collar and shook him. “ _GABRIEL!”_

_~_

Elderane walked into his friend’s room in the palace and saw Gabriel huddled in the corner against the wall, face hidden in his arms. The curtains were pulled closed, casting a dim darkness into the room.

“Gabriel? My friend, you cannot hide here forever…” Edlerane said, crossing the room.

“Leave me alone…”

“Your friends worry about you…” he said, putting a hand on Gabriel’s arm. “You need to go back.” Gabriel just shook his head.

“…No point…” He muttered; his voice muffled.

“Gabriel, please, they have been calling you for days. They need you there.”

Gabriel leaned up, tears streaming down his face.

“There’s no _point,_ Elderane! None of the others have _any_ hope left! Why should I…” he muttered, hiding his face once more. Elderane sighed. He hated seeing his friend like this, but he had no idea how to help.

“But your friend is _alive,_ Gabriel! That’s reason enough for hope!” Gabriel snapped his head up.

“But we don’t know where he _is!”_ he screamed, throwing his arms up. “He could be anywhere! He could be in the process of dying! We don’t know! I’m so _tired_ of not knowing…” he cried. Elderane moved closer and hugged his friend. Gabriel closed his eyes and buried his face in Elderane’s shoulder, sobbing quietly.

“You can’t give up on him…” Elderane muttered, holding his friend tight. Gabriel couldn’t speak through the tightness in his throat. “And…if my memory serves me right…he never gave up on you or your friends when times were tough…”

Gabriel’s eyes shot open. Elderane was…right. Enty was the most annoyingly optimistic person he had ever met, and…he was always there for his friends. Gabriel recalled his own time in the hospital…Enty had been there by his side the entire time, always trying to make Gabriel smile. Enty had been there for Scarecrow when he was in the hospital on numerous occasions… Enty had been the one to offer the most help to Aaron when he was in the car accident. Enty had always been there to cheer the others up when their past had caught up to them and their worlds were crashing down on them. Hell, Enty had _saved_ them all on multiple occasions…

Elderane was right. Enty never let them down…so, they couldn’t let him down.

But still…they had nothing to work with. No clues, no leads, no…

“Gah…” Gabriel said, pulling away from Elderane as he put his hands to his head. Elderane looked at him confused.

“What is it?”

“Scarecrow is yelling…loudly…” Gabriel said, his eyes shut. He felt a pull on his soul. Scarecrow was trying very hard to wake him.

“Go back to them, Gabriel, please...”

“He’s probably just venting again…” Gabriel said, trying to tune in to what Scarecrow was saying.

_“…-p! …tage…riel!”_

“What is he saying?” Elderane asked. Gabriel closed his eyes.

“He…”

_“…up, you idiot! Now! We got the footage! We’re gonna know what happened to Enty!”_

Gabriel’s eyes shot open and he jumped up, starling the elf in front of him.

“H-he said he will know what happened to Enty…” Gabriel whispered; his eyes wide. Elderane smiled.

“Well? Get going then!” Elderane said, giving Gabriel a light push. Gabriel…smiled. He was smiling. He was laughing.

“R-right!” He yelled, taking a step back. He focused on Scarecrow’s voice.

~

“Gabriel, I swear to God, I am going to _drag_ your _unconscious body_ down to the station if you don’t wake up _NOW!”_ Scarecrow screamed, clinging to Gabriel’s shawl. Scarecrow reeled back with a yelp as Gabriel shot forward, breathing heavy. Gabriel’s eyes flew around the room as he caught his breath. Scarecrow grabbed his arm.

“What…what is…” Gabriel said, his eyes now adjusting to the hysterical man in front of him.

“Oh, my God, you’re awake…” Scarecrow said, lowering his head and resting it on Gabriel’s arm. He pushed down tears. Tears for later. Gabriel looked at him confused, his heart still racing.

“W-what is going on?!” he yelled, recalling what he heard Scarecrow say earlier. Scarecrow’s head shot up. Gabriel saw he was smiling.

“Jim managed to get the footage! We can see what happened to Enty!” he yelled, dragging Gabriel out of the bed.

“H…hey!” Gabriel yelled as he was dragged down the stairs. As soon as he hit the bottom, he took a step back as Aaron ran forward and hugged him, nearly knocking him off his feet.

“Please…don’t…don’t ever do that again…” Aaron muttered as he held his friend tight, tears in his eyes. Gabriel returned the embrace and felt his own tears return. They had missed him…

“Ya’ll can hug later; we need to get to the station _now!_ ” Scarecrow said, keys in his hand. The duo broke apart and nodded, following Scarecrow to the car. Scarecrow threw the keys to Gabriel as Aaron was too exhausted to drive and Scarecrow was still slightly drunk. It took all of Gabriel’s willpower not to drive as fast as the car could go.

~

The trio practically broke the station door down upon entry. Luckily, Jim was there to greet them.

“Yikes, you all look…horrible…” He said, eyeing the group. Aaron was obviously sleep deprived, his eyes sunken, and his hair a mess. He wasn’t wearing his usual Victorian jacket, and his white shirt was wrinkled and messy. Scarecrow’s makeup was basically smudged beyond recognition at this point, he wore a ratty black jacket and had a tired but crazed look in his eyes. Gabriel’s hair was a disaster, his robe was a wrinkled mess, and it was obvious he had been crying nonstop for a while.

“You can diss our appearances _later_ , cop man, we need to see that footage!” Scarecrow yelled, taking a step forward. Jim nodded and motioned for the group to follow him to his office. He shut the door behind them, and the trio did not sit down as Jim turned his computer screen around so the group could see.

“It’s a bit grainy, but I’ve watched it dozens of times now, and I think I have the details picked out…” he said, typing on his computer. Scarecrow felt his heart stop in his chest as the screen showed the alley and the adjacent parking lot. He felt his blood run cold.

There was Enty.

“Oh, my God…” Aaron said as he released a breath that he didn’t know he was holding. They could see him, clear as day, just leaning against the wall and staring at the sky.

“He rests here for a few minutes, checking his phone every now and then…” Jim said, walking behind the group watching the screen. They saw he was indeed texting but appeared visually distressed when he lowered the phone once more.

Scarecrow felt a pang of guilt stab his heart. He wasn’t responding to Enty’s texts…

“Now, fellas, things get a bit scary here…” Jim said, edging closer to the screen. Aaron snapped his attention away from the TV and eyed Jim.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” He said, fear in his voice. Jim sighed and walked next to the TV.

“Look in the parking lot here…” he said, pointing to the lot. A single van was there. The trio squinted and could see people in black exit the van.

“What are they…” Gabriel said, confused.

The group watched as the people from the van approached the alley. Scarecrow felt his heart drop cold. Enty didn’t see them walking towards him…

They saw Enty raise his phone to his ear, but the moment he did so, one of the figures pulled him away from the wall, holding him tight, his phone falling to the ground. Gabriel let out a cry of fear as he watched Enty struggle against the attackers, but then one of them put something against his face and he could see Enty begin slowing.

“Wh-what?!” Aaron yelled, leaning closer. He couldn’t feel anything but fear’s tight grip on his chest.

Enty seemed to try to keep struggling, but finally, he collapsed out cold, falling limp in the attacker’s arms. The people from the van picked him up and dragged him to their vehicle. Scarecrow felt a wave of nausea wash over him as they put Enty inside and the van took off, out of frame.

No one spoke as the feed cut off. The trio just stared at the screen, minds reeling.

“I’m afraid it was a kidnapping, then, fellas…” Jim said quietly, returning to his desk. Aaron couldn’t breathe.

“B-but why would they take Enty?” Gabriel cried, his tears returning. “Who even were those people?”

Jim shook his head.

“No clue as of yet, but we do have something…” he said, holding a piece of paper up for the shook group to see. It had a string of letters and numbers on it.

“Wh-what is that?” Aaron said through teary vision, eyeing the paper. Jim set it down.

“The van’s license plate number. I spent a few hours studying and enhancing the footage to get it.” He said, leaning back.

“What does that mean?” Gabriel said, not understanding.

“It means we can track them, find out who they are, where they went, and why.” He said coldly. Jim was hiding it in front of the boys, but he was furious. Enty was…odd, yes, but he was one of the sweetest people he has ever met. Why someone would even _dare_ hurt him was just beyond him.

Aaron covered his mouth with his hands. They…had hope.

They had a lead. They had evidence. They had _hope!_

Scarecrow remained silent. The footage replayed in his mind repeatedly. Enty hiding. The people grabbing him, attacking him, knocking him out, dragging him away…

Scarecrow clenched his fist. Oh, these people were going to _suffer_.

“So...so what happened?” Gabriel said, eying the screen. He had never seen anything like this before. Jim took in a breath.

“From what I can tell…some people were watching your friend, saw he was alone, chloroformed him, then took him away to an unknown location.”

“C-chloro…formed?” Gabriel said, the big word intimidating him.

“A chemical used to knock people out. Alone, it shouldn’t have hurt him at all, don’t worry. But…I just can’t for the life of me figure out these people’s motive. Have you ever noticed anyone following you all or tracking you?” Jim asked. The trio pondered.

“No, not that I can think of…” Aaron said. “You guys?” he asked his friends. The shook their heads as well. Jim sighed.

“That makes it a bit tricky. Right, it’ll take me just a bit to get the plate numbers tracked, so I’m afraid you all will have to hang tight for a bit longer…” he said sadly. “Wish I could tell you more. I’m afraid there’s just no way to tell what his is condition right now…”

“He’s alive.” Gabriel said firmly as he stared at the screen. The trio looked at him.

“How…how do you know?” Jim asked, confused. Gabriel was about to say something when Scarecrow jumped in.

“He just does, alright? And…I believe him.” Scarecrow said, looking towards Gabriel “I believe him.” Gabriel smiled warmly back. Jim took in a breath and held it.

“A-alright, well then, you let me know if you all hear anything, alright? I’ll get back to you the moment we know what we’re looking for.” He said, standing. The trio stood as well and nodded, thanking Jim about a hundred times as they were walked out of the station.

Jim closed the door to his office behind him and took a breath, breathing in the silence. What an odd bunch they were…

But they were good people…albeit a bit chaotic. He cared about them and wanted to help them in any way he could. He walked over to his computer and replayed the footage once more, eying the figures from the van.

What kind of people would do such a thing to someone like Enty?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collab fic between myself and Wattpad user Starman1569! Check out their account for more awesome fics!


End file.
